Question: Find the equation of the plane passing through $(-1,1,1)$ and $(1,-1,1),$ and which is perpendicular to the plane $x + 2y + 3z = 5.$  Enter your answer in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
Explanation: The vector pointing from $(-1,1,1)$ to $(1,-1,1)$ is $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.$  Since the plane we are interested in is perpendicular to the plane $x + 2y + 3z = 5,$ its normal vector must be orthogonal to $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$  But the normal vector of the plane is also orthogonal to $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.$  So, to find the normal vector of the plane we are interested in, we take the cross product of these vectors:
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ -6 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}.\]Scaling, we take $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ as the normal vector.  Therefore, the equation of the plane is of the form
\[x + y - z + D = 0.\]Substituting the coordinates of $(-1,1,1),$ we find that the equation of the plane is $\boxed{x + y - z + 1 = 0}.$